Vampire (30 Days of Night)
Vampires are one of the main races in the 30 Days of Night series. They are apex predators who rely on the blood of humans. Physiology The Nosferatu were once ruled by a "Council of Elders" led by Vicente. When the Council decided to make themselves known to the human race, humanity rebelled and persecuted most of their race. After a millennium, only a handful survived, led by Vicente. In the series, vampirism is portrayed as a virus, one that can be spread through scratches, bites, and contact with vampire blood. The disease turns humans who contract it undead, gives them a mouthful of shark-like fangs and black eyes, as well as superhuman strength and speed, an aversion to sunlight, and superhumanly acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing. However, these senses can be weakened by extreme cold. Also, some vampires possess additional powers, such as teleportation, telepathy and the ability to disguise oneself. Vampires in the series differ in many ways from their mythological counterparts: impaling them with a wooden stake will not, on its own, kill them; neither will exposing them to garlic or even fire. They are extremely resilient, capable of withstanding grenades going off on their bodies or surviving after losing half of their faces to explosions. The only way to kill them is to behead them or expose them to the vitamins generated in direct sunlight, which sets them on fire and burns them to ash rapidly. Also, large amounts of ultraviolet light burn them and probably can kill them. But they can never stay dead for long; if blood hits their ashes they will regenerate. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: Since vampires no longer posses a lifespan they cannot age. Their bodies are frozen in the current state they were in upon the transformation. Also, because death has already claimed them. Vampires do not possess a lifespan, nor do they age or decay. If vampires are damaged at all, whatever damage they experience will instantaneously be gone as though there was no damage the moment after. * Superhuman Strength: Vampires posses superhuman strength far beyond any human. * Superhuman Speed: Vampires are 10 times faster than an Olympic level athlete. * Superhuman Senses: Vampires have superhuman senses of sight, smell, hearing, taste and touch on the level of a wolf or a tiger. * Self-Healing: If a vampire gets injured in anyway they can self heal any injury within seconds after the damage is done. Also, some vampires have shown powers such as “teleportation, telepathy and the ability to disguise themselves”. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Vampires light on fire and turn to ashes when exposed to the vitamins and ultraviolet light of the sun. Even ultravoilet light is capable of harming a vampire, including the fate of Marlow's mate Kali. But they can't stay dead permanently, if any amount of human blood comes into contact with the ashes of a vampire the vampire will regenerate. ** Note: In the Light Of Day novel the genetically modified version of them can only act aggressive in sunlight they have officially lost their weakness. * Decapitation: Vampires can die if their head is decapitated, or if they are beheaded. List of known Vampires * Vicente * Marlow * Kali * Iris * Arvin * Lilith * Agent Norris * Santana * Dane * Billy * Zurial * Thomas Ramandt * Eben Olemaun * Stella Olemaun Category:Types of Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Villians